Kai and Keen
by Kristopherrr
Summary: Yaoi :3


**Paranormal Activity**

**Chapter One**

Kai: A black shadow showed up on the side walk of the road named Turner. A small ghostly figure showed up soon after and started to move. Slowly the outline of body parts of a young man started to form. The figure was a see-through naked boy, as his clothes started to form on him now as well. The figure was walking slowly with it's head pointed down at the ground. Color shaded the body and the clothes of the figure as the shadow vanished, leaving nothing but Kai walking down an empty sidewalk.

Keen: From behind a tree, Keen watched him closely. Curious of what was happening, he wanted to go out and speak to him, but was afraid he could be in danger.

Kai: Kai kept walking up the street and never looked up. He had a dark black glow around him and his eyes shut as he walked through a speed limit sign. Not even knowing what he did, he kept walking, staring at his feet.

Keen: keen moved along through the forest watching him. as he followed, his eyes were focused on the ground, trying not to step on anything or make a sound.

Kai: Kai was meant to turn a corner, but instead, decided to walk straight, and right into the road. His head and eyes still the way they were before. He kept walking slowly in the road were a car was coming fast. The car horn beeped loudly as the driver tried to turn the car quickly and miss the kid. After nearly hitting him, the car's breaks were slammed on. The driver got out of the car and ran to the kid. "Are you okay!?" He reached out to grab the kid's arm. The kid quickly stepped away so the human wouldn't touch him. The driver growled deeply. "What were you doing in the road anyways? Are you trying to get

yourself killed?" He reached out to try and grab Kai's shoulder. Kai's black glow surrounded him and the humans hand went right through him. Kai stopped walking and turned around. The human man backed away slowly in fright. "..what..what are you..?" Kai's mouth formed a soft smile, as he slid the dagger down in his hand, gripping it by the handle. The man gulped and turned back to so he was facing the car and started running. Kai threw his dagger at the human hitting him perfectly in the back of the head, before walking over and touching his shoulder, making him vanish into thin air. Kai turned away from the lonely car and started walking back up the road.

Keen: Keen watched, frightened. He stood on his toes, trying to catch a glimpse of the figure with out it seeing him. Keen looked at where the man had been lying. What the hell? He was so in shock that he held his breath. Keen slowly climbed

the tree trying to catch a better look, but slipped, landing on his back and making

a loud noise. He laid silently and squinted his eyes hoping that the figure would not have

noticed.

Kai: Kai glanced up and over at the woods, before vanishing suddenly. He appeared a few feet away from Keen and watched him with his big red eyes.

Keen: Keen sat up, trying to acknowledge the fact that the figure had saw him. He peeked around the corner to see if he was still there, but It appeared to be safe. He walked out and inspected the car, writing down everything in his journal. He used his journal to keep track of the things that were happening around him so he could see what would happen next.

Kai: Kai watched Keen around the lonely car a bit before closing his eyes and transporting back onto the sidewalk. He dropped his head and began walking away from the car and Keen.

Keen: keen turned his head to see the figure. he started to walk toward him, but hesitated. "excuse me.." asked keen. He was shaking..

Kai: Kai stopped mid-step and bit his lip. He turned around slowly and lifted his head up and opened his eyes, staring at keen with a questioning look on his face.

Keen: Keen tilted his head, trying to smile, even though he was incredibly scared. "Um.. I was just watching what you did there.." Keen stuttered and

then spoke again after a moment of pause. "You killed him?"

Kai: Kai nodded and tilted his head slightly, before walking closer to Keen. He reached on his hand and placed it on his chest, his fingers curled into a fist. He clutched Keen's shirt in his hand and pulled him closer.

Keen: keen didn't pull away. He remembered the fate of the other man in the

car... instead he looked at the dark figure. "what..?" keen was still shaking.

Kai: Kai just stared at the man who he had a hold of. His eyes flashed a quick shade of light red before returning back to normal. He let go of Keen, not hurting him in any way, an turned around. He returned to his usual stance, his head down and eyes shut and started walking away.

Keen: Keen was curious to why the man hadn't really hurt him in any way, even after what had happened to the man in the car. Keen started walking towards the man and

called to him. "Wait!"

Kai: Kai slowed his pace, so Keen could catch up to him. He glanced over at him wondering what he wanted.

Keen: Keen caught up to him and began walking with the figure. "What happened.. I don't understand," Keen continued to follow him.

Kai: Kai watched the man walk next to him and bit his lip. He shook his head and pointed to his lips, indicating that he doesn't talk. Kai faced front and kept walking.

Keen: Keen seemed to understand. "so you can't talk" keen nodded in understandment and followed along.

Kai: Kai glanced over at the man following him. He had a questioning look on his face.

Keen: "My name is keen.." keen looked down and thought for a moment and handed the figure his notepad and pencil. "What's your name?" Keen was very bubbly and happy, a lot less nervous now that the man didn't look like he wanted to hurt him.

Kai: Kai took the things given to him and placed the pencil lightly on the pad and wrote in very small letters. Kai. He handed the pad back to Keen and nodded slightly.

Keen : Keen smiled and looked at kai. "I like your name," He said happily. He swung his arms as he walked, feeling comfortable.

Kai: Kai nodded at Keen and grabbed his arm pulling him off of the sidewalk and

down another road. Kai stopped suddenly as he looked up and saw a group of drunks walking towards them.

Keen: Keen stood behind kai, peering over his shoulder at the group of people. He knew that this wouldn't end well. "Where are we going?" Keen whispered, even though he wasn't expecting a reply.

**Chapter Two**

Kai: Kai used his hand to push Keen back a little bit. The group of men noticed them and

started running towards them. Kai slid the dagger in his hand down so his hand was on the handle and gripped it tightly and prepared himself for a fight. Altogether there was 5

men, each of different sizes but all the same height. Kai's black glow returned as he ran

towards the group of men stabbing one in the head, then twisting around his body kicking the other in the stomach and sending him flying into another member. The last two men growled slightly and broke the beer bottle in the hands and ran towards Kai at the same time. Kai glanced at both of them, before jumping up and over them, appearing behind them and slicing both of their necks from behind. Kai wiped the blood off of him, sliding the dagger back up into his hand. He returned to Keen to see if he was okay.

Keen: keen watched him wide eyed, and speechless. When kai returned, keen greeted him with an "are you okay," and helped him wipe the blood off. "I can help you wash this off."

Kai: Kai nodded at the first question, but shook his head at the second. He stripped off his

sweat shirt, and his shirt and threw it on the ground next to the bodies. On Kai's body there were scars everywhere, and a small bandage wrap on his left chest. He glanced at Keen, before he turned around and placed his hand on each of the bodies, making them vanish like he had before.

Keen: Keen scratched his head as he watched kai, staring at his body with all of his scars.

Keen had scars also, from fights and run-ins with animals. After all , he did live in the

woods by a stream. Keen did not have a family or a house. only his pack and his bird. He

recently had built a cott, small and made from the resources he had. Keen approached Kai. "Where do you live?'' Keen offered the note pad once again.

Kai: Kai took the pad and pencil and wrote softly once again. In darkness, and alone. He

returned it back to Keen before starting to peel off his bandage.

Keen: Keen looked up at kai tapping him on the shoulder. "You don't have to be alone." He threw his pack over his shoulder and watched kai take off the bandage. "I could stay with you."

Kai: Kai finished taking off the bandage, revealing a bullet wound, with the bullet still

lodged into place. He turned around and placed his hand on Keen's cheek. Kai mouth showed a slight smile as he once again took the pad and pencil from Keen and wrote. I'm not going to stop you, but I can only come out at night.

Keen: Keen concentrated on kai's wound. "I'm not even going to ask what happened.." Keen giggled and took kai by the arm. "Come with me to where I live. There's still hours before it's light again. If something's not done about that it could become infected." Keen uttered with out even thinking. He didn't understand why he wanted to help a man that had just killed six people on his own.

Kai: Kai stopped walking and pulled on Keen slightly. He took the pad and pencil and wrote. If you draw a picture of your house I can just transport us there. He handed it back to Keen and watched him close.

Keen: Keen smiled, happy that he agreed to come and sketched a picture of his small cott by the river. "It's just through the woods" Keen pointed.

Kai: Kai nodded before grabbing Keen's hand. The black glow went around both of them,

but tingled Keen's skin. Their bodies slowly started to disappear and then vanished into

thin air. A few moments later they showed up in front of Keen's cottage and Kai let go of

Keens hand.

**Chapter Three**

Keen: Keen led kai into the small cott. "Sit down," he smiled and sat him down on the

small make-shift bed. Keen then left the cott for a moment and came back with a bucket of water, some cloth and a small pouch of something in a container.

Kai: Kai eyed the container then looked at Keen with his red eyes. He tilted his head

slightly as if he was asking what he was doing.

Keen: "Don't worry." reassured keen. "I'm going to make you feel a lot better, but

it's going to sting"

Kai: A small smile formed on Kai's lips. He quickly grabbed the pad and pencil

and wrote. I don't feel pain or emotion. He slid it in front of Keen and then closed his eyes.

Keen: Keen sighed. "oh.. Well anyway.. as a gift from me you can have my journal.

So you can talk to me." keen put the pad in kai's lap and ripped the cloth into two long

strands. He dipped one in the water and continued to clean off kai's wound.

Kai: Kai nodded and kept his eyes shut. He concentrated on Keen's touch as he tried

to clean him off.

Keen: Keen looked up at kai and smiled. he put down the cloth. "Could you lay down

for a moment..?"

Kai: Kai nodded and laid down so his left side was close to Keen. He moved the pad

and pencil and moved around a bit before he stopped moving. He sighed softly and opened his eyes, to look at Keen over him.

Keen: Keen hovered over him and put his hands on kai. He reached down and slowly lifted the bullet from kai's wound. "I'm sorry if that hurt." Keen opened the container and dipped his fingers in it.

Kai: Kai shook his head and kept watching the man that was over him. He reached up and

touched his arm, pulling on his shirt. He grabbed the pad and pencil and wrote. Is it

getting light out?

Keen: Keen looked out the window and back at kai. "no. we have two hours or so. Don't

worry." Keen rubbed the substance over the wound where the bullet had been pulled out of. he took the second strip and tied it around kai gently.

Kai: A soft smile formed on Kai's lips as he watched Keen. Kai reached up and stroked Keen's hair softly, still watching him.

Keen: Keen looked down at kai and blushed, his heart racing. He smiled back. "so.. you

feel better?" Keen stuttered.

Kai: Kai nodded and moved his hand to Keen's cheek. He tilted his head slightly and

twitched his nose. His red eyes flickering as he locked eyes with Keen.

Keen: Keen looked down at him, still a bright red. He was so nervous. Could I be any

more obviously flustered? he thought.

**Chapter Four**

Kai: Kai still stared at Keens eyes. His hand moving and running a finger down Keen's neck then onto his collarbone. He moved the pad and pencil and pulled Keen down so their faces were only inches apart.

Keen: Keen bit his lip and looked down. he had longed for kai's touch. He put his hands on Kai's chest and leaned forward slightly, even closer with his mouth open.

Kai: Kai eyes watched Keen's face closely as he reached up and placed his other hand

and the back of Keen's neck pulling him down the rest of the way so their lips connected.

Kai's lips formed a smile before they started moving with Keen's figuring out how to move with them, after a few moments of just heir lips touching they slowly started to add their tongues. Their tongues doing small circles around each others before they seemingly both attached each other in a fierce kiss.

Keen: keen closed his eyes and continued to kiss kai passionately. he wrapped his arms

around him and gently bit and tugged on kai's lips and tongue.

Kai: Kai's breathing increased as he kept the kiss going with Keen. His hand squeezed

the back of Keen's neck tighter, so his nails were somewhat digging into him. Kai's legs

moved slightly, bringing his body closer to Keen's.

Keen: Keen smiled and pressed himself up against kai. His nails were hurting him, but he

didn't mention it. Keen was warm... and still blushing. He ran his fingers through kai's

black hair and panted.

Kai: Kai gasped slightly and let go of the back of Keen's neck, running a single finger down Keen's spine. Kai's legs latched onto one of Keen's and wrapped around it tightly, and Kai's hand slid underneath of him and past his hip, rubbing the pants between Keen's legs.

Keen: Keen bit his lip and moaned softly. his eyes, still closed. Keen held Kai's legs as

they were on his with one hand and kept his other hand busy in kai's hair. Keen shivered at kai's touch.

Kai: Kai's hand traveled to the top of Keen's pants line and a finger played with it. He

kept his finger there for a few moments before his hand slid into Keen's pants. He flipped

them over, so Kai was now on top. Kai kissed Keen's lips softly before moving onto his neck, each kiss getting lower and lower until he reached the top of Keen's pant's. He looked up at Keen again, before biting down on his zipper and un-zipping his pants slowly. Using his hands he un-buttoned them as well. Kai slid Keen's pants down so they were below his knees. He licked over Keen's boxers were there was a bulge, before grabbing the top of them and looking up at Keen.

Keen: Keen looked down at kai, gasping. Out of breath from the long kiss, and being nervous. even though keen could barely breath, he held his breath again..

Kai: Kai's eyes flickered light red before he did the same to Keen's boxers as he had

done to his pants. Gripping onto his cock he kissed the tip of his before slowly sliding

it into his mouth. His tongue doing circles around it as he began giving keen a blow job.

Keen: Keen arched his back and moaned, louder.. he looked down at kai and watched him for a second, then glared back at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying not to make any sounds... But he couldn't hold it in. Keen gasped with pleasure.

Kai: Kai started to suck, as his hands gripped onto Keen's hips, and his nails dug softly

into his skin. Kai started to bob his head, slowly at first then, increasing his pace.

Keen: Keen bit harder onto his bottom lip and panted. "Kai.." Keen whispered, still having his hands in kai's thick black hair.

Kai: Kai smiled slightly, moving his head back out. He licked up both sides, then kissed the tip again, lapping at it a little bit before crawling back on top of Keen, and kissing him softly.

Keen: Keen closed his eyes and breathed heavily during the kiss.. pushing his hips into kai's body. Smiling, he blushed and let out a gasp inside kai's mouth~

Kai: Kai smiled slightly, making his hips go opposite of Keen's. He breathed softly as him and Keen got into another long fierce kiss.

**Chapter Five**

Keen: Keen sat up and yawned. The blinds were closed, so It was still dark inside the cott. He looked over at Kai and smiled.

Kai: Kai was asleep and curled up into a ball. He whined slightly with protest, as he grabbed at Keen to pull him closer.

Keen: Keen was pulled down and he laid next to Kai. "What's wrong?"

Kai: Kai sighed softly as his eyes fluttered open, his red eyes shinning even in the dark. He looked at Keen and yawned before pointing up at the window.

Keen: Keen, Looking at the window, petted Kai's hair. "There is no way light can get in. Don't worry."

Kai: Kai nodded before standing up and walking around a bit. He pressed his hand up to the wall of the cott, and dug his nails into it.

Keen: Keen Got up too, Putting on his boxers. He walked over to the small pot hanging on a wooden rack and put it on the counter.

Kai: Kai eyed Keen carefully, watching his every move before his black returned and he slowly started to push his hand through the wall.

Keen: Keen stopped what he was doing and looked to Kai. "What are you doing?"

Kai: Kai quickly pulled out of the wall and glanced at Keen. He smiled softly as he walked over to him, and placed his fingers on his cheek, feeling his skin.

Keen: Keen smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Kai: Kai shook his head, and found the pad and paper. I don't eat human food. He handed it to Keen to read.

Keen: Keen had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you eat then?"

Kai: Kai's eyes flashed red as he wrote softly on the pad again. Human souls. He handed the pad back to Keen.

Keen: Keen nodded. "well that's good.. I don't have to be worrying about having my soul eaten" He continued to Take spices and home-made food out of drawers and cabinets and threw it into the pot, and placed it over the rack.

Kai: Kai watched Keen with he eyes, before sitting down on the floor and pressing his back up to the wall. He wrapped his arms around himself, and eyed Keen.

Keen: Keen looked down at Kai. "what's wrong, kai?" Keen tossed the notepad over to Kai.

Kai: Kai took it and wrote. Watching what you do, curious of how you live. He gave it back to keen and curled up into a ball, only peeking his eyes out.

Keen: Instead of talking, Keen wrote on the pad. You can live with me here and try all of the things I do if you'd like. He tossed the pad back to kai and smiled.

Kai: Kai's eyes lit up as he read it, he stood up and walked next to Keen. A soft smile formed on his lips as he put a questioning look on his face. What do I do? he wrote.

Keen: "well.." Keen pulled up a chair to the table. "We'll start here." Keen pointed to the chair for kai to sit and walked back over to the pot.

Kai: Kai did as told and sat silently into the chair waiting for Keen's orders.

Keen: Keen lit a fire under the pot and put spaghetti into the boiling water. "While that cooks, You can try this" Keen handed Kai a small piece of bread that he had filched from the humans. ^^

**Chapter Six**

Kai : Kai took it into his hands and played with it slightly. He dug his nails into it, as he watched them go right through the bread. Kai's eyes lit up slightly and he slowly placed it to his lips and bit into it. He chewed a little before spitting it out and gagging. He wrote on the pad. It's flavorless.

Keen: Keen scratched his head. "Maybe stale..." He took the spaghetti out of the pot and into two bowls as he set the table.

Kai: Kai watched Keen with amusement. He sniffed the air as Keen set it in front of him and his eyes closed slightly. Kai looked down and stared at the food.

Keen: Keen gave kai a fork. "You'll love this. It's my favorite" Keen smiled. "Does it smell good?"

Kai: Kai looked at the fork then at the food and nodded slightly. He placed his fork into the bowl and twirled it around the noodles before bringing it up to his lips and putting it into his mouth, his eyes lit up as he swallowed the food.

Keen: Keen leaned over Kai. "Do you Like it?"

Kai: Kai nodded slowly, as he got another fork full into his mouth.

Keen: Keen sat down next to Kai and ate some of the noodles in his plate. "Do you want me to make more food for you to try?" Keen giggled and smiled.

Kai: Kai looked at Keen as he slurped a noodle into his mouth. He wrote on the pad. Don't waste your time.

Keen: "I'm not wasting my time... It's for YOU isn't it?"

Kai: Kai glanced over at Keen. He wrote on the pad. Don't tell me you're in love with me?

Keen: Keen leaned on his elbow. "well.. I guess you could say so" He squinted his nose and smiled.

Kai: Kai let out a soft breath, and wrote again. You shouldn't be Keen, you know I can't ever feel the same.

Keen: Keen looked down. "I know." He wiped away a tear casually trying to hide it, and got up to make more food.

Kai: Kai watched him carefully, before getting up and going to the door.

Keen: Keen paused. "It's still light out.. Where are you going? please stay"

Kai: Kai looked back at keen, before reaching for the pad and pencil. He wrote. Do you want to know what happens if I go out into the sunlight?

Keen: "Not if it will hurt you.." Keen bit his lip, worried for his one sided lover.

Kai: Kai's lip formed a smile again, and he wrote. It wont hurt me..but it will... change me a bit.

Keen: "But... Then It wouldn't be you"

Kai: Kai bit his lip as he wrote slowly. It will be, but I'll turn human, Keen.

Keen: Keen looked up at kai and nodded..

Kai: Kai's eyes flickered red again. He wrote. You want me to do it then?

Keen: "I'd love you either way... It's your choice." Keen smiled.

Kai: Kai wrote. I'd be able to love you. Then he set the pad and pencil down in front of Keen. He grabbed the door handle of the small house and twisted it. Taking a deep breath, Kai stepped out quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Keen: Keen walked to the door and peered around the corner. "Kai?"

**Chapter Seven**

Kai: Kai's body was lifted from the ground, a lit sudden shift occurred. Kai's skin turned to a soft pink. His eyes Turing big and black, and his hair maintaining his black. Kai's body slowly fell to the ground.

Keen: Keen walked out and kneeled down over kai. He poked him and giggled. "You look so cute"

Kai: Kai growled softly and got up onto his feet, looking at Keen before tackling him to the ground. He opened his mouth, and soft words came out, his voice kind of high for a male. "Keen.."

Keen: Keen blushed and looked up at kai. "You can speak" he giggled and touched kai's lips with his fingers.

Kai: Kai nodded slightly and returned the blush, bringing a soft pink to his cheeks. "Keen.." He said again before placing a soft kiss onto his lips.

Keen: Keen held kai's head up and passionately kissed him back. "I love you" keen whispered in kai's ear.

Kai: Kai's hands gripped onto Keen's shirt and he tightly closed his eyes. Tears invading his black eyes. "Keen...I..I love you too."

Keen: Keen wiped kai's tears with his thumb. "why are you crying?"

Kai: Kai's tears kept coming. "Because, Keen. I actually feel emotions, and right now, I'm too happy not to cry." He kissed Keen's lips again.

Keen: "Kai.." Keen smiled and bit his lip. "You're so cute" Keen laid down next to kai and hugged his side. "I'm so glad you're happy."

Kai: Kai smiled and snuggled close to Keen's body. "You make me happy."

Keen: Keen blushed again, and smiled gently back at kai. "You can stay here and live with me if you'd like."

Kai: "I...I would love to, Keen." Kai faced Keen his cheeks becoming a soft shade of pink.

Keen: Keen smiled and his eyes lit up. He gave Kai a charming smile as he held his hand. "I'm so glad" Keen got up, motioning kai to come. "I really need a shower" keen giggled and pointed to the creek.

Kai: Kai's eyes followed Keen's hand as he looked over to the water. "...I've never touched water before."

Keen: "No?" Keen giggled. "That's right.. We'll be trying a lot of new things with you." Keen held Kai's hand as they walked toward the small river.

Kai: Kai's eyes widened as they got closer to the water. "Keen." Kai pulled him back into a hug. "I'm kinda scared."

Keen: "aw.. It's not going to hurt. I promise. It actually feels really good." He hugged Kai tightly, comforting him. Keen took off his shirt and looked back at Kai. "Just trust me"

Kai: Kai's face flustered with pink as he watched Keen. "..I trust you." He bit his lip and looked at the ground silently. "You first."

Keen: Keen laughed and took his pants and shirt and put them on the grass. He dived in and popped back out, motioning for kai to come in. "Come-on" Keen giggled.

Kai: Kai watched Keen for a moment. "Do I... strip?" His face turning red and he looked away.

Keen: Keen smiled. "If you don't want your clothes to get wet"

Kai nodded silently, before slowly taking off all of his clothes. He inched his way to the water before stopping at the edge. "..." He stared at it, frozen yet transfixed by it's strange color.

Keen: Keen stood up and picked up kai. "Do you want me to carry you to the middle where it's less rocky?" He smiled and held Kai up.

Kai: Kai blushed slightly and held onto Keen. He nodded slightly. "Yes."

Keen : "Alright.." Keen carefully carried Kai to the middle of the creek, not letting him touch the water and stood there. "Want me to put you down now?" Keen blushed.

Kai: Kai's grip got tighter on Keen. "Slowly...please, Keen."

Keen: Keen slowly dipped Kai down into the water. "If you want me to stop, I will" Keen let Kai's feet into the water, and then his legs.

Kai: Kai bit his lip and his eyes went wide as the water crept up his body. "It feels... like it's kissing me." Kai let Keen put the rest of his body down into the water, but kept his head up above it.

Keen: Keen laughed. "well that's a funny way to put it" He dipped his head under to get his hair wet and popped back out, slightly splashing kai.

Kai: Kai flinched and let out a soft cry. "Don't throw water at me~" He pushed Keen softly.

Keen: Keen giggled. "You're so cute" He washed himself off. "Want help?"

Kai: Kai blushed softly. "Please?" He tilted his head at looked at Keen.

Keen : Keen scrubbed Kai's body. "Tell me If I'm hurting you?" he splashed water into Kai's Hair.

Kai: Kai smiled and let Keen finish cleaning him. "Keen?" Kai blushed. "Can we both put our heads under?...at the same time..?"

Keen: Keen looked at kai and smiled. "Of course. hold your nose and don't breath it"

Kai: Kai nodded and did as told, letting his fingers hold his nose as he watched Keen. They both went under water for a few moment's before Kai quickly went back up. He coughed harshly before gassing in a breath of air. "..."

Keen: Keen leaned over and hugged kai with his hand on the back of Kai's head. "Careful, Kai. Don't suck in the water through your mouth"

Kai: Kai nodded. "Humans... can't hold their breath long?" He giggled softly. "Keen... I want to try something." Kai slid his fingers down Keen's body slowly, stopping at the top of his waist line. "...I can actually feel lust, pleasure... I want to know how it truly feels." Kai blushed. "You... inside me."

Keen: Keen Blushed and held Kai's jaw. He kissed Kai slowly and slid his tongue in his mouth. Keen lifted Kai higher against his chest. "Kai.. I love you so much" He pushed Kai's hair out of his face and kissed him again, before placing him down and entering him.

Kai: Kai let out a soft moan as Keen slid into him. He tried gripping onto something but couldn't so he decided to clench his hands into tight fists. Kai grunted and his face flustered red as Keen began thrusting into him. Kai's opened his mouth ever so slightly and began moaning every time he thrusted in. The ripples in the water copied the motion of the two men in it. "Keen.." Kai whispered between moans.

Keen: Keen moved faster and held Kai up. "Does it hurt?" The water splashed up at them both.

Kai: Kai gasped slightly to Keen's movements. "N-no." He moved his hips with Keen's and blushed more. After a few more moment's of Keen thrusting Kai let out a soft whine. "...When are you going to?" His face tensed up. "Cum inside me?"


End file.
